


Burnout

by chocobtternut



Category: Taynew, offgun
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, baka slow update, happy ending pero depende sa take mo, offgun married sana kung di lang sila napagod
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobtternut/pseuds/chocobtternut
Summary: kung saan hindi naman dating ganito sina Off at Gun pero dahil kay bilis ng buhay pati sila ay natangay
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 2





	Burnout

**Author's Note:**

> isa na namang pagsubok na sumulat ulit para pansamantalang takasan ang nakasasabaw na mundo

“Ang init naman,” sambit ni New na walang tigil sa pagpupunas ng pawis. Katatapos lang ng huling klase nila at kasalukuyan silang nakatambay sa gilid ng field. Mapuno sa bahaging ito ng kanilang paaralan pero dahil kalagitnaan ng Abril, tagos pa rin sa pagitan ng mga dahon ang init.

“Mag- Batangas kaya tayo ngayong weekend?”

Automatikong napataas ang isang kilay ni Gun.

“Palamig lang?”

“Unwind?”

“Chill bago exams?”

Nagpatuloy sa pangungulit si New, desididong mapapayag ang kaibigan.

“Pwede naman.”

Agad syang nilingon ni New ng may malawak na ngiti pero agad rin itong nalukot nang marinig ang idinugtong ni Gun.

“Basta sagot mo tuition fee ko ‘pag bumagsak ako sa exams.”

“KJ mo talaga.”

Bahagyang natawa si Gun sa winika ng kaibigan.

“Maraming readings.”

Gusto nya pa sanang umapela pero dahil si Gun yung tipo na kapag nakapagdesisyon na ay wala ng ibang makakabali, nanatili na lang syang tikom habang binubunot ang nanahimik na mga damo.

“O, pambawi.” Isang supot na may hindi pamilyar na tatak ang bumungad kay New.

“Galing ‘don sa bagong bukas na shop. May buy 1 take 1 kasi na promo,” pagpapaliwanag ni Gun sabay kagat sa burger na nasa kanang kamay.”

“Yung malapit sa sakayan?”

Tumango si Gun, masyadong puno ang bibig nya ng pagkain para makapagsalita.

“Akala ko ba sabay nyong pupuntahan ‘yon ni Off?”

Harmless ang tanong pero parang biglang may kumurot sa dibdib ni Gun. Kung iyon ba ay mula sa kagat ng isa sa mga langgam na nakapila kanina pero dahil wala syang magawa ay ginulo nya kaya ngayon ay naghihiganti sa kanya, o dahil narinig na naman nya ang pangalan ng taong hindi lang sa pandinig nya gustong makasama, hindi sya sigurado.

“Busy daw sya eh.”

Gaya ng hindi na rin talaga sya sigurado kung ano na nga bang kahahantungan ng relasyon nila ni Off.


End file.
